15 abrazos y un adiós
by Ilyann
Summary: Es el último día de clases y Quinn odia las despedidas.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Glee no me pertenece._

_Respuesta al reto 4 de la comunidad Glee_Esp, en LJ. Qué triste me pone todo este asunto de la graduación. Sniff.  
_

* * *

**15 abrazos y un adiós**

Es el último día de clases y Quinn odia las despedidas. No sabe cómo reaccionar ante un adiós. Las palabras mueren siempre en sus labios y su cuerpo se paraliza como si de una estatua de mármol se tratase.

La gente empieza a abandonar lentamente el aula de química entre risas y abrazos. Al fondo de la clase ve a Santana y a Rachel, ambas cabizbajas, cuchicheando sin ni siquiera mirarse a los ojos. Les hace un gesto con la mano para llamar su atención. Es su última clase juntas y su último paseo hasta la sala del coro. Sus pasos son aún tambaleantes e inseguros, pero quiere recorrer esos pasillos con ellas una última vez.

Todos están ya sentados cuando llegan. Las caras de tristeza y los ojos enrojecidos lo dicen todo.

Cantan una canción todos juntos. Jamás han desafinado tanto. Las lágrimas y el llanto aguan sus deseos de entonar ese último tema en harmonía.

Quinn siente que las lágrimas se aglomeran contra sus ojos a cada minuto que pasa. Cada segundo que transcurre es una aguja más contra su pecho. Es la cuenta atrás para el fin.

Cuando por fin el señor Schuester se queda en silencio y todos comienzan a levantarse, la poca entereza a la que aún se aferraba se esfuma. El llanto la asola de arriba a abajo y sus hombros comienzan a convulsionarse con violencia.

Si hace tres años alguien le hubiese dicho que acabaría llorando por esa panda de freaks, se habría reído en sus narices. La vida puede ser a veces muy irónica.

Se levanta de su asiento con pesadez y da un par de pasos inseguros con la certeza de que será incapaz de hacer o de decir nada coherente. Por eso, cuando llega hasta Tina, hace lo único que se ve con fuerzas de hacer. Abrazarla. La abraza por todas las horas que pasaron ensayando juntas las escenas del musical de West Side Story. Por sus nervios antes de salir a escena. Por la enorme sonrisa con la que la obsequia cada vez que la ve entrar en la sala del coro y por aquel primer trozo de sushi que le dio a probar.

Cuando por fin consigue soltarla, se abalanza sobre Mike, que está justo a su lado. Recuerda con cariño las clases de baile improvisadas antes de una competición. "Eres una buena bailarina", solía decirle, con las manos en su cintura para marcarle los pasos. "Lo harás genial. Sólo tienes que relajarte". Y Quinn le creía. Porque cuando Mike sonreía de aquel modo era imposible no hacerlo.

Alguien le toca el hombro y lo siguiente que ve son los brazos de Sam abalanzarse contra ella. El muchacho la hunde bajo el peso de su cuerpo y Quinn rodea su cintura con los brazos. Su olor le trae buenos recuerdos. Por un breve momento se siente culpable. Culpable por no haber podido hacerle feliz. Culpable por sentirse culpable. No puede evitar acordarse de aquella primera cita que tuvieron en Breadstix y la cara de apuro del muchacho cuando le confesó que no era rubio natural. Tiene que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada. No se lo ha dicho jamás a nadie. Es su pequeño secreto. Con cuidado, se aparta de él y le zarandea el pelo por última vez en recuerdo a aquella conversación.

- Te irá bien –le dice el rubio, con los ojos extrañamente brillantes.

Quinn asiente y le aparta un mechón de pelo como toda respuesta. Sabe que si habla volverá a echarse a llorar y no quiere.

- Claro que le irá bien –dice una socarrona voz a sus espaldas-. Es imposible que nada pueda irle mal a Quinn Fabray.

Unos brazos fuertes la abrazan por la espalda y Sam sonríe mientras se aleja. Quinn cierra los ojos y deja que al aliento de Puck acaricie su oreja. Respira agitadamente. Sabe que está llorando. Ciñe ambas manos a su brazo y suspira.

Puck es el primer hombre con el que estuvo. Por su culpa pasó los peores meses de su vida, pero también los mejores. Beth es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida y, en lo más hondo de su ser, está orgullosa de poder decir que Puck es el padre de su hija. Puck es el chico más especial que ha conocido. Tras esa coraza de chico duro se esconde uno de los corazones más grandes que nunca ha visto.

Quinn aún sonríe al recordar las lejanas noches en las que, pensando que estaba dormida, el muchacho entraba sigiloso en la habitación de invitados que él y su madre habían acomodado para ella y se sentaba al borde de su cama. Con cuidado, posaba la mano sobre su barriga abultada y suspiraba. Podía llegar a pasarse horas así. Quinn sentía que el pecho se le henchía de alegría cada vez que su mano le rozaba el vientre. Aún ahora, muy de vez en cuando, el muchacho le pone la mano en la barriga en broma y se ríe.

El corazón se le encoge al pensar que es quizás la última vez que sus manos la toquen.

- Pienso ir a visitarte a Yale, que lo sepas –dice, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. A veces Quinn tiene la sensación de que realmente puede hacerlo. Le da un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se aparta con cuidado.

Los siguientes brazos en los que se pierde son los de Mercedes.

- Voy a echarte de menos, rubita –dice -. Comer bacon no será lo mismo sin ti.

Quinn se ríe un poco y le da un amistoso golpe en el brazo. Mercedes aprovecha cualquier ocasión para recordarle los constantes antojos de bacon que solían asaltarla durante su embarazo. Fueron varias las ocasiones en las que, durante el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en su casa, se levantaron de la cama a horas intempestivas y, sigilosas, frieron algunos trozos para comerlos a escondidas entre cuchicheos y risas. La coge de la mano y deja que sus dedos estrechen los suyos, enfundándole ánimo. Igual que cuando dio a luz. Su mano se aferraba con tanta fuerza a la suya que dolía. No la soltó en ningún momento y Quinn siente un dolor atroz al ser ella la que la suelta primero ahora.

En el dintel de la puerta está Artie, despidiéndose de Tina y de Mike. Quinn espera pacientemente hasta que el muchacho termina y cuando se da la vuelta, se sienta sobre sus rodillas y se aferra a su cuello. El muchacho, tras su sorpresa inicial, la abraza por la cintura. Igual que aquel día en el hospital, a pocos días de su aparatoso accidente. Hacía apenas unas horas que los médicos le habían informado de la parálisis y Quinn sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida, sin saber siquiera quién era, pasó horas tratando en vano de mover sus piernas. Casi sin hacer ruido, Artie entró en la habitación, situó la silla al lado de su cama y usando como únicos impulsores sus brazos, consiguió sentarse en el colchón. No dijo nada. Simplemente, se inclinó hacia adelante y la abrazó con fuerza. Aferrada a su camisa, lloró hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas. Quinn no piensa olvidar todo lo que Artie ha hecho por ella. Nunca.

Lentamente, Quinn se separa, se levanta y, más lentamente aún, camina hacia Brittany y Santana. Pasa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y deja que entierren el rostro entre su pelo. No puede abrazarlas por separado. Siempre han sido ellas tres. The Unholy Trinity. Siempre juntas. "Somos las reinas del lugar", dijo una vez Santana, tratando de acomodar sus pasos a los de Quinn. "Pues yo no tengo corona", replicó Brittany, que era en realidad la que marcaba el ritmo. Quinn rió (por aquel enconces, Brittany era la única capaz de hacerla reír de verdad, sin un ápice de malicia o falsedad) y el brillo que vio en los ojos de Santana cuando la muchacha clavó la mirada en la rubia no le pasó desapercibido.

Quinn sonríe y hunde la cabeza en el espacio entre los hombros de sus dos mejores amigas. Han tenido sus más y sus menos, pero siempre han estado ahí, al pie del cañón, dispuestas a ir tras ella si se le ocurría dar un paso hacia el acantilado.

Duele saber que nunca más podrá volver a recorrer esos pasillos respaldada por ellas. Duele mucho.

- Te quiero, Q –le dice Santana.

- Y yo –se apresura a corroborar Brittany.

Quinn ahoga un sollozo y da un paso hacia atrás, tratando de ocultar el rostro tras una cortina de pelo. Así, con la cabeza hundida, avanza hasta Finn y lo abraza por la cintura. El chico sonríe y pone una mano sobre su cabeza. Quinn no recordaba lo alto que era, ni lo que se sentía al abrazarlo.

Finn fue su primer amor. El día que el muchacho le pidió salir, temblaba como una hoja y tenía la cara que parecía un semáforo. A Quinn le pareció adorable. Tan grande y tan vulnerable a la vez. Su inocencia y dulzura lograron cautivarla por completo. Le dijo que sí casi sin pensarlo. No salió bien, pero lo cierto es que no se arrepiente de nada. Finn, sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello, ayudó a vencer muchos de los complejos que asustaban a la Quinn que aún tenía demasiado de Lucy.

Kurt y Blaine aparecen tras ella y se la arrebatan a Finn, abrazándola los dos al mismo tiempo. Quinn se ríe y pronto siente también los brazos de Sugar y Rory alrededor suyo. Entre carcajadas, la rubia trata de que sus brazos toquen a los cuatro. Los va a echar mucho de menos. Mucho. La valentía de Kurt. La entereza de Blaine. La constancia de Rory. La locura de Sugar.

A duras penas logra reprimir los gimoteos cuando los chicos la sueltan. Deja que Blaine le dé un beso en la frente y que Sugar le acaricie la mejilla antes de avanzar hasta Rachel entre espasmos de llanto. Llegados a ese punto ya no puede hacer nada por reprimirlos. La morena abre los brazos y la atrae con fuerza hacia sí.

Rachel es quizás la persona que más sentimientos contradictorios le despierta. Hubo una época en la que el odio y la rabia se apoderaban de ella cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Ahora, por más que busca, no haya ni rastro de todo aquel desprecio. No lo entiende, la verdad. No entiende cómo sus sentimientos pueden haber cambiado tanto. Ha pasado de desearle la ruina a rogarle al cielo por su felicidad, literalmente. No tiene explicación lógica y no quiere pensar demasiado en ello, así que deja caer los párpados y suspira contra su pelo. El olor de su champú impregna sus fosas nasales.

- Yale no está tan lejos de Nueva York… -observa la morena-. Son menos de dos horas en coche…

Quinn se ríe pero no dice nada.

- ¿Me cerrarás la puerta de tu habitación si alguna vez decido ir a visitarte? –pregunta, rompiendo el abrazo y arqueando una ceja.

Quinn niega y sonríe, aunque de sus ojos vuelven a brotar lágrimas. Rachel recorre su mejilla con el dedo para limpiarlas y, tras ofrecerle un pañuelo, se aleja con los ojos también inundados de lágrimas.

El abrazo que le da a Joe es el más rápido de todos. No quiere darle tiempo a que despierte nuevos sentimientos. No quiere pensar en lo que podría haber sido. Ha tomado una decisión y no puede (ni quiere) echarse atrás.

Cuando el muchacho, con voz pastosa y temblorosa, susurra un escueto "Espero que te vaya bien" contra su oído, Quinn desvía la mirada y se muerde el labio. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo sin tregua.

Sus compañeros, sus amigos, empiezan a abandonar lentamente la sala, dejando el lugar en doloroso silencio. Quinn permanece bajo el dintel de la puerta un buen rato, viéndolos perderse por el pasillo. Pasos lentos y apesadumbrados hacia la salida.

La cálida mano de su profesor se posa sobre su espalda.

- Es hora de irse –dice, sonriendo con tristeza.

Quinn mira por última vez la sala del coro, tratando de grabar a fuego esa última imagen en su cabeza. No quiere nunca olvidarse de esa aula. No quiere olvidar todo lo que en ella ha vivido. No quiere olvidarse de toda la gente que ha respirado el mismo aire que ella entre esas cuatro paredes.

Y no piensa hacerlo.

- Adiós –susurra Quinn a la habitación desierta.

Con la mano aún sobre su espalda, Will apaga las luces, cierra lentamente la puerta y le pasa un brazo a Quinn alrededor de los hombros. La rubia rodea la cintura de su profesor y juntos se alejan por el pasillo hasta la puerta que pondrá punto y final a sus años en el instituto.

En serio, cómo odia las despedidas.


End file.
